Y esteperro?
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: Inazuma Eleven GO!...Sumemos a Endo aburrido Kido estresado Fudou necesitado Feria de ciencias es ...a todos los Ukes convertidos en...
1. Chapter 1

...hola!...eh ya...no sirvo para esto...este es un fic con casi todas las parejas de Inazuma Eleven GO!...que son: ShindouxKirino, TsurugixTenma, HamanoxHayami, MinamisawaxKurama, HakuryuuxShuu, IchibanxYoichi, KariyaxHikaru, YukimuraxMiyabino, IchinoxAoyama, Tsurugi (Yuuichi APLAUSOS!)xFuretsu (VIVA!)...ehem...primer capitulo rapido no sirvo:

* * *

Y este perro?

Era un dia normal en Ciudad Inazuma...los pajaros cantaban...las personas charlaban...Someoka por casualidades de la vida estaba en un bote en medio de el Oceano Pacifico desangrandose...un leon rugia en el este...un unicornio amarillo bailaba en el oeste...todo normal...exepto...

-**Kido me aburro!...-**decia un aburrido Endo caminando junto a su amigo de gogles por una gran sala llena de experimentos raros, tubos de quimica, H2O, agua bendita y todo eso...que era?...una feria de ciencias...

-**Endo te juro que si no dejas de repetir eso voy a tomarte de el cuello y te lo retorcere como gallina entendiste?!...-**dijo enojado el de rastas mientras el entrenador de Raimon temblaba...-**Asi esta mejor...-**dijo volviendo a escrivir algo en su libreta mirando los projectos...

-**Mmmm...hummm...emmm...AHHH! KIDO POR FAVOR VAMONOS ESTOY ABURRIDO AQUI!...-**grito casi llorando el ``_adulto_´´ sacandole una gotita a el pobre Kido...-**Somos los unicos que estan un Domingo a las 3:00 PM en la escuela EN VEZ DE ESTAR EN NUESTRAS CASITAS!...**

-Es tu culpa Endo!...si hubieramos visto estos trabajos ayer cuando nos lo pidio el profesor Kuro NO ESTARIAMOS A ESTA HORA EN LA ESCUELA!...ademas ya tranquilizate que solo estaremos aqui unos minutos mas y nos iremos...

-YUUTO!...-grito una voz desde el pasillo...

-**O horas...-**corrigio el de rastas mirando la puerta donde segundos despues aparecio un enojado Fudou (AHHH aplausos) con respiracion de demonio y un aura negra siguiendolo...

-**Hola Fu...**

-Callate Endo...y tu!...-dijo señalando a Kido que ni se inmuto...-**Quien te crees para irte asi nada mas de casa sin avisar! y sin preparar el almuerzo!...-**grito como diciendo ``_SACRILEGIO! SACRILEGIO! queemenlooo!_´´...

-**Tu estas lo suficientemente grande como para hacerte tu comida!...-**grito enojado mientras un miedoso Endo retrocedia lentamente...

-**Tu eres el Uke de la casa tu tienes que cocinar!**

-Yo no soy tu empleado Akio! ademas si alguna vez por lo menos hicieras algo en la casa yo con gusto cocinaria!

-Te parece poco lo que ago en la empresa de ***** (no se de trabajos wn xD) **ah?...**

-Como si hicieras gran cosa siempre trabajas en casa o como 2 horas fuera!

-Porque me gusta estar en casa contigo! pero no...el señorito tiene que venir a entrenar a el Raimon cierto?...tu no deverias trabajar! deverias estar encerrado todo el dia en casa con un baby-doll para mi!...-grito mientras Endo pensaba...``_Y pensaba que en mi casa habian problemas!_´´...-**Ademas que haces con ese traje! te vez muy seme asi!...**

-Ah! y te llega!...te molesta porque con esto me veo mas seme que tu que andas con tu chaleco moradito y pantalon verde limon...-dijo haciendo voz de niño molestando a el de mohi...ya no mohicano...

-**Uso esto porque alguien nunca lava la demas ropa! siempre comprando nueva y la sucia la bota!...princesita tenia que ser!...ahora vamos a casa...ponte el traje de gato y agamos el amor como desquiciados POR FAVOR!...-**grito señalando la puerta...

-**Callate Akio si no quieres que te perjudique frente a Endo!...ahora vete y dejame terminar mi trabajo...-**dijo dandole un fin a la conversacion y volteandose siguiendo clasificando los trabajos...Fudou sintiendose ignorado lleno de rabia agarro un frasquito con liquido sospehoso de la mesa en la que Kido sacaba notas y lo arrojo al suelo...

-**Mira lo que ago con tu trabajo Yuuto-kun...-**dijo burlonamente mientras el de rastas ofendido volteaba a verlo y se sacaba los gogles..o gafas?...esas cosas raras como amenaza...

-**A si?...a si?...pues yo soy el unico que tiene derecho a romper estos trabajos!...-**grito tomando mas frasquitos y lanzandolos al suelo...

-**Pues no querido Yuuto!...-**y mas frascos se fueron al suelo...

-**Eres un idiota Akio!**

-Y tu un muy mal Uke Yuuto!

-Porque no me besas de una maldita vez!

-Quizas lo haga!...-grito tomando a el de rastas de la cintura y besandolo salvajemente subiendolo a la mesa...Endo unos pasitos mas lejos estaba con palomitas y dulces viendo la ecena...y abria seguido asi de no ser porque miro donde estaban los restos de frascos y miro como salia un humo azul de el suelo...tenia dos opciones...si no les decia a sus amigos lo que pasaba puede ser que tubiera una porno en vivo y mas poses para practicar con su Ichi-chan...pero tambien si no les decia podia ser que ese humo le quemara la carne rapidamente...bueno...no sonaba tan mal no?...

-**Eh...chicos?...**

-...

-Muchachos?...

-...

-Oigan!..

-...

-CHICOS!...

-QUEE!...-gritaron separandose por fin...

-**Miren!...-**grito con miedo señalando el aire que ya la mayoria estaba azul...

-**QUE PASO?!...-**grito Kido...

-**ENDO PORQUE NO NOS AVISASTE ANTES!...**

-USTEDES ESTABAN OCUPADOS HACIENDO UNA PORNO NO ME CULPEN!...

-ESO NO IMPORTA AHORA!...-grito Fudou tomando a Kido en brazos y cargandolo hacia la salida con Endo tras el...

-**P-pero...los trabajos!**

-CALLATE ESTOY SALVANDO TU VIDA!...-grito saliendo ya de la sala y cerrando la puerta...

* * *

-_Minutos despues_-

-**Repitanme porque en vez de DISFRUTAR el domingo estamos aqui en la escuela!...-**dijo un enojado Yoichi que fue arrastrado por los 9! UKES! (la nada misma wn xD) quienes llevaban todos unos volcanes de papel mache...que original...

-**Nosotros devemos dejar estos trabajos para puntos extra para pasar quimica COMO ALGUIEN!...-**dijo Kirino mirando nada discretamente a el rubio...-**Devio hacer...**

-Humm...pero aun iremos por una pizza despues no?...

-Sip...-dijeron todos los Ukes abriendo la puerta de la sala...

-**Que raro...los frascos estan rotos...-**dijo Shuu dejando su trabajo en una mesa y recojiendo unos vidrios de el suelo...

-**Cuidado Shuu no te vayas a cortar...-**dijo Hayami ayudando a el peli-negro a recoger las cosas mientras Furetsu (AHHH! lo amo y que?) venia con una pala y Aoyama barria...

-**Mmm...si muy raro...podemos irnos!...-**dijo impaciente Yoichi mirando con deceo la puerta...

-**Ahora si pero...que es ese olor...**-pregunto Kurama olfateando el aire siendo imitado por los demas...

-**No se...tal vez sea por los...-**pero el pobre Tenma no pudo seguir hablando ya que se desmayo preocupando a el resto...pero al poco tiempo todos calleron rendidos...

* * *

-_Dos horas despues_-

-**Quizas se quemo la sala Kido es mejor no entrar!...-**dijo Endo desde el otro lado de la puerta junto a Fudou y Kido quienes volvieron...

-**Es mejor...asi despiden a Yuuto y se quedara en casa...**

-AKIO CALLATE!...voy a entrar de todos modos...-dijo abriendo rapidamente la puerta...-**Ahh! que es ese olor!...-**dijo tapandose enseguida la nariz mientras los dos Semes lo imitaban...

-**Deve ser por los frascos rotos...-**dijo Fudou entrando a la sala...-**Y que hacen estos ***** aqui?!...-**pregunto mirando a unos seres (ya sabran que son *guiño*) echados en el suelo...

-**No lo se quisas el olor les parecio atrayente...-**dijo Endo mirando unos trabajos que antes no estaban alli...-**Eh...Kido?...deverias ver esto...-**dijo con miedo en su voz mientras los otros...hombres ya...miraban lo que decia...

-**Kirino Ranmaru...Matsukaze Tenma, Hayami...que tiene esto de raro Endo son solo los trabajos de los chi...-**paro de hablar Kido...volteo a ver fugasmente a los seres en el suelo y...-**No puede ser...MIREN LO QUE HICIERON!...**

-YO NO TIRE NADA AL SUELO USTEDES FUERON LOS LOCOS!

-FUE TU CULPA TU IGUAL LANZASTE FRASCOS!

-UIII! CALLENSE!...ahora que haremos estos chicos se comvirtieron EN ESO!...-grito señalando el suelo donde ya se estaban despertando los Ukes...

-**Se estan despertando se estan despertando!...-**dijo nervioso Endo...

-**No en mi turno...-**dijo Fudou tomando un sarten de quein sabe donde y con un ``_amable_´´ golpesito en la cabeza a cada uno los durmio...

-**Salvaje...-**dijo Endo...

-**Intenta dormir con el...-**susurro Kido negando con la cabeza...

* * *

porque pongo este fic aqui en Fanfiction?...estoy aburrida...no tengo nada que hacer asique...ñe...matta ne!...


	2. Chapter 2

Y este...perro?: Capitulo 2

-**Que vamos a hacer, que vamos a hacer, QUE VAMOS A HACER!...-**gritaba un desesperado Kido dando vueltas por la sala de clases...

-**YUUTO CALMATE!...ahora...yo tengo un plan...-**Endo y Kido se acercaron a Fudou y...-**Primero...Endo...trae un baby-doll y AUCH!...-**grito por el repentino golpe de su Uke...

-**DEJA DE PENSAR EN SEXO POR KAMI Y PIENSA UNA SOLUCION!...-**grito señalando a los perritos que dormian en el frio suelo...ni una chaqueta les dieron los malvados...

-**Si Fudou no puedes estar tan desesperado!...**-apoyo Endo mientras el de pantalon verde limon (xD) lo mataba con la mirada...

-**Tu estarias igual que yo si no lo hicieras por dos semanas!...**

-**DOS SEMANAS!?...-**

grito asustado el de la banda...miro a el de rastas y...-**Demonio...-**susurro mirandolo feo...

-**Oh por favor acaso es pecado no querer tener dolor de trasero?**

-**SII!...-**

gritaron los semes enfadados...penguenle a la otra wn...

-**Par de calientes...me indignan...-**susurro mirandolos menos...-**Ahora dejen de pensar en esos temas y pensemos que aremos con los niños...-**dijo tomando a el perrito Miyabino en brazos...-**Es muy lindo!...-**enseguida los instintos Seme-posesivos de Fudou se activaron y alejo a el perrito de su Uke y lo puso en una caja...-**Porque hiciste eso!**

-**Eh..p-pues...podia tener pulgas!...-**

dijo como si esa fuera una gran escuza mientras Endo se reia...-**NO TE RIAS ERA ENSERIO!...-**grito dandole un buen golpe en la cabeza...y la pelicula de golpes contra Endo sigue xD...

-**NO ME GOLPEES!...bueno...yo se que podemos hacer!...**

-**Incluye vestir Ukes de animales violables?...-**

pregunto Fudou...

-**Puede ser...**

-**ENDO!**

**-OK OK NO!...bueno...el plan es...**

Un largo tiempo despues...Kirino estaba abriendo sus ojos...poco a poco...y que ve?...lo primero que ve es una cola peluda cafe en toda su nariz y durmiendo en una caja 4x4 con portatazas con multiples perros...

-**Que pasa!...-**grito levantandose en...4 PATAS!...-**Eh?...-**pregunto mirando el piso y ve unas lindas patitas rosas...-**QUE ESTA PASANDO!?...-**grito asustado a punto de tener una taquicardia mientras un perrito negro abria lentamente sus ojos...

-**Kirino que pasa?...-**pregunto tallandose un ojo con su pata...-**Eh?...que paso?...-**pregunto mirando sus pies y su trasero donde solo estaba una colita negra...-**AHHHH!...**

-_En otro lado_-

-**Bueno y con esto ponemos fin a las noticias de hoy soy Perca perquins y AHHH!...-**grito el pez reportero de Bob Esponja xD...-**TERREMOTO!...ME DICEN QUE ES GRADO 9 EPICENTRO UN PERRO!...-**grito nadando de un lado a otro...

-_Volviendo a tierra_-

-**AHHH!...-**seguia gritando Aoyama acompañado de Kirino despertando de golpe a todos los Ukes perrunos...

-...

-...

-AHHH!...-

gritaron todos al darse cuenta en lo que se habian transformado...y abrian seguido asi de no ser porque la voz de la razon hablo...

-**Chicos calmense gritando no solucionaremos nada...-**dijo Shuu mirando a todos calmado pero por dentro estaba ya con un infarto a el corazon...

-**COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI SOY UN PERRO Y...y...que es esto? QUE ES ESTO!?...-**grito alterado Kurama tomando algo largo y peludo que colgaba de su entrepierna (xD)...

-**Es tu cola...-**dijo Furetsu acomodandose su pañoleta que se le descoloco al gritar...lo amo...

-**Ohh...fiuu...yo pense que era mi pe...**

-**KURAMA!...-**

gritaron casi todos los Ukes algo rojos por lo que diria el perrito de cabello celeste...

-**No puedo creer esto...como demonios tendre hijos con mi Capitan ahora! saldran mitad perros! saldran Inuyashas que horror!...-**dijo (adivinen) Yoichi tapandose su carita con sus patas mientras todos se caian para atras...

-**SOLO ESO TE IMPORTA! TU OBSECION POR LOS BEBES!?...-**grito enojado Kirino dispuesto adarle un sape a el ahora perrito...pero...-**MIS MANOS!...-**chillo llorando mirando sus patas...

-**Hmm como si tu no pensaras en eso...por lo menos me conformo con que me transforme en un perrito mas lindo que tu...-**dijo con burla mientras el perro-rosa dejaba de llorar y lo miraba ofendido...

-**Si claro ya quisieras!...**

-Sabes que es cierto!...mira mis patitas...parece como si tubiera unos guantesitos protegiendolas...-

dijo mirando sus patas y sonrriendo...-**Y mis orejitas...son tan suaves...**

-**Por favor...yo si que soy lindo en mi forma perro...no hay nada mas lindo que la comvinacion de pelaje rosa y ojos cyan...**

**-Para una niña...**

**-QUE DIJISTE!**

**-Que haremos!...**-

gritaron Tenma y Hikaru abrazandose perrunamente...

-**Chico miren...una carta...-**dijo el pequeño Hikaru tomando el papel con el osico y dejandolo en medio de todos...Tenma se acerco a la carta y...

-**Muchachos perrunos...**

_Se preguntaran porque se volvieron unos perros cierto?..  
Bueno pues Kido su espozo y yo unos niños de primaria..  
empesaron a tirar quimicos por toda la sala de ciencias  
Y por lo visto se creo algo como un virus que los volvio perritos y...bueno...  
NO FUE NUESTRA CULPA FUERON ESE PAR DE CALIENTES QUE QUERIAN HACER UNA PORNO Y...  
Kido y Fudou estan investigando alguna forma de que se recuperen...  
Yo no porque ese par de egoistas no me dejaron ayudarles porque  
Dicen que soy ``peligroso´´ pueden creerlo?  
Bueno al punto...les pido que no se muevan de esa caja  
Hasta que yo llegue bien?...nos vemos! ^ww^.._

**ATTE:** su entrenador favorito!

-**...ahora entiendo!...-**dijeron todos dandose un pequeño sape ellos mismos...

-**Como no pensamos que era obra de Endo-san dahh...-**dijo Aoyama...

-**Era muy ovio jaja...-**hablo Shuu releyendo la carta...

-**No puedo creer que Kido-san aya estado en medio de esto...-**dijo algo decepcionado Miyabino...Furetsu lo miro un largo rato hasta que dijo...

-**Te gusta Kido-san?...**

-Que?! n-no jeje c-como crees jejeje...-

rio nervioso llendose a otro lado de la caja sacandole una sonrisa a el peli-naranjo...

-**Si le gusta...-**susurro...-**Bueno y que haremos ahora?..**

-**Esperar...esperar a Endo-san y...-**

Hikaru ya no pudo continuar ya que...

-**Ohh...que bonito dia es no chicos?...-**pregunto una voz muy conosida para los Ukes...``_Entrenador_´´...pensaron todos...

-**Nos puedes decir para que diablos nos trajiste hasta aqui Entrenador?...-**pregunto enojada la voz de Tsurugi...el pobre Tenma enseguida se puso nervioso y se escondio atras de Shuu...

-**Es para pasar tiempo como equipo chicos y...OHH!...-**exclamo mirando dentro de un callejon donde estaba la caja con los perros...-**Pero que lindos!...-**exclamo con finjida emocion...

-**Si si muy lindos podemos irnos?...-**pregunto impaciente Kariya mirando la caja...un pequeño perrito azul llamo su atencion y lo miro fijamente logrando que el perrito se pusiera nervioso y se tapara la cara con sus patas...

-**Y que tal si los...adoptan?...-**pregunto mientras todos los perriños gritaban...``_QUE!?_´´ aunque en idioma humano solo fue un fuerte ``_Wafht_´´

-**Lo siento entrenador pero no nesesitamos mascotas por ahora...-**dijo Yuuichi negando con las manos...lo amo xD...

**-No me gustan los perros...-**dijo secamente Hakuryuu mientras el pobre Shuu lloraba interiormente...

-**Puede que sea alergico...-**dijo Yukimura sin si quiera mirar la caja...

-**No quiero uno...-**dijo Ichiban mirando a un perrito rubio que le hacia ojitos...``_Que sensacion tan familiar_´´...penso el...

-**Mi casa es pequeña no cabe un perro...-**se escuzo Ichino negando con la zabeza...y entre escuza y escuza Endo bufo molesto y dijo...

-**Bien...si no es por las buenas...o se llevan a estos perritos o haran 5 veces el entrenamiento de Kidosin descanzo a DIARIO!...-**dijo dandole a cada Seme su perrito correspondiente...-**Y no les doy otro no mas porque...se me acabaron los perritos...LARGUENZE!...-**grito mientras todos salian corriendo hacia algun lugar diferente...Endo saco su super telefono celular ultimo modelo...(un ladrillo) y llamo a...

-**Kido?...la face uno esta completa ya estan en...**

-**QUE FACE UNO NI QUE FACE VEN AHORA MISMO A LA ESCUELA O SINO LE DIRE A KAZEMARU LO QUE HICISTE!...**

**-No a mi Ichi-chan no! ya voy para alla!...**

**-Y una cosa maa Endo...comprate un telefono decente...**

**-Lo tenia! pero Ichi-chan me lo quito por el dolor de tracero que le cause...**

**-NO ME IMPORTA SOLO VEN RAPIDO!...**-

grito enojado desde el otro lado de la linea mientras Endo cortaba y corria hacia la escuela...

* * *

-**Y que se supone que haremos con estos perros Yuuichi!...-**dijo enojado Tsurugi entrando a su casa dejando a perrito Tenma en el suelo el cual miro por todos lados y se sento en el sillon...-**Eh!...-**con esa simple palabra el perrito se bajo de el y fue a su lado...-**Que piensas de esto Yuuichi!...Yuuichi?...-**pregunto mirando a su hermano que estaba con el perrito en brazos acariciandole el estomago...-**YUUICHI!**

-**QUE!?...-**

pregunto exaltado casi botando a Furetsu dog (lo votas te mato!)...-**Que decias hermano?...**

-**...que que piensas de esto!...-**

grito señalando a Tenma que estaba persiguiendo su cola...

-**Oh...bueno...creo que el entrenador sabe lo que hace...tal vez sea un entrenamiento nuevo...-**dijo mirando a su perrito con delineador...-**No se porque me recuerda a alguien...-**susurro el mientras Furetsu dog sudaba frio y miraba hacia otro lado que no fuera el mayor...o humano...

-**A mi tambien me recuerda a alguien...quieto!...-**grito sin siquiera mirar a el perrito Tenma que estaba mordiendo su zapato...se adapto rapido a ser perro ah?...

-**Bueno esono importa...que nombre le pondremos?...**

-**Petruchi...-**

enseguida Tenma dejo de morder su zapato para verlo con la boca abierta...

-**Como me vas a poner Petruchi!...-**grito el perrito pero solamente se escuchaban unos ladridos...

-**Bieen...yo le pondre Furetsu...-**dijo alzando a el perrito que por alguna razon se puso rojo...

-**Furetsu?...como nuestro compañero...Furetsu?...-**pregunto Tsurugi con una sonrrisa picara mirando a su hermano quien sonrio nervioso...

-**E-es mera coincidencia jeje...bueno l-le ire a...a dar algo de comer...-**dijo llendo con su perrito a la cocina dejando solos a Tsurugi y Tenma...

-**Bien...solo te dire perro...ahora vamos a la cocina para que comas algo...-**dijo caminando hacia la cocina...-**Que esperas?!...-**grito mirando a el perrito que fue como correcaminos donde el peliazul...

* * *

-**Mira perro tu no me agradas y yo no te agrado...asique...-**decia Kariya caminando por las calles con Hikaru perrito en brazos...

-**Usted si me agrada Kariya-sempai...-**dijo Hikaru pero solo lanzando un ``_Wafht_´´...

**-No me ladres!...-**grito asustando a Hikaru que oculto su carita perruna en su pecho...-**Y no se porque demonios te estoy cargando si tu puedes caminar...-**dijo soltando sin suavidad alguna a Hikaru que cayo de trasero a el frio cemento...

-**Eres malo Kariya-sempai...-**ladro el perrito peliazul mirando su colita maltratada...

-**Si si no importa que ladres...ahora...ya estamos llegando per...-**no continuo hablando ya que miro su casa desde unos metros y estaba el auto de Hiroto (acostumbrense lo metere casi todo el fic xD)...-**Deseguro el entrenador lo llamo para que viera que llegara con el perro...baka...-**susurro entrando a su casa donde estaba el sexy peli-rojo sentado en el sofa...-**Que haces aqui?...**

-**Endo me llamo y me pidio que viniera...veo que no abandonaste a el perrito no?...-**

dijo silvando mientras Hikaru perriño iva hacia el y lo tomo en brazos...

-**Me crees capas?...-**pregunto con la actitud de el buen Kariya...

-**Eso no funciona conmigo Masaki-kun...bueno...y como le pondras?...que tal Hikaru?...**

**-QUE?!/WAFHT!?...-**

gritaron Hikaru y Kariya tras el comentario...

-**P-por que ese nombre?...-**pregunto nervioso Kariya...

-**Tiene cara de Hikaru...-**dijo guiñandole el ojo a el perrito...el tambien savia el error de el trio dinamico...

**-Bien...Hikaru se llamara...ahora tu quedate con el perro que tengo hambre...-**dijo escapando caminando hacia la cocina...

-**No te preocupes Hikaru...supongo que Masaki-kun sera un buen dueño contigo...**

-**Supongo?!**

* * *

-**WUJU! perrito me creeras si te digo que siemrpe quise un perro?!...-**decia Hamano caminando por la calle con el perrito Hayami en brazos...

-**Wau?...-**ladro?...que ladrido mas tierno wn...Hayami...

-**Si!...te paseare, te bañare...creo...te dare de comer, te pondre trajes raros para sacarte fotos para subirlas a Facebook y 5 minutos despues borrarlas porque solo yo te podre ver asi, te enseñare a pescar, PESCAREMOS JUNTOS!...ES UN SUEÑO!...-**grito estrujando a el perrito con lentes los cuales se le calleron y se les rompieron...-**No te preocupes perrito ya te comprare otras...ahora...tu nombre...**

-**Hayami...-**

ladro el perrito...

-**No ``_Wau_´´ es muy comun...colitas?...-**...te parece Hamtaro a la otra?...el perrito nego...-**Mmmm...YA SE!...Francisco Javier te parece?...-**pregunto mientras Hayami-perro estaba con la boca abierta...-**Sabia que te gustaria...soy epico!...**

-**Bien Noah esta es mi casa...-**dijo Ichino entrando a su casa con Aoyama dog en brazos y dejandolo en el sillon...-**No entiendo el plan de el entrenador...supongo que algo bueno saldra de esto no?...-**dijo acariciando la cabeza de su perrito...

**-Yo no estaria seguro Ichino...-**respondio Aoyama aunque solo se escucho un ladrido algo flojo...

-**Mmm que raro...no se porque me recuerdas a alguien perrito...o perrita?...-**dijo tomando a Aoyama dispuesto a ver a su...ehem...pero...

-**WAFHT WAFHT!...-**ladraba el perrito algo rojo cosa que no se notaba mucho por su pelaje...Ichino lo alejo de el riendo y lo dejo en el suelo...

-**Ok ok...sera un misterio...no sabia que hasta los perros eran timidos con sus partes intimas...bien..tienes hambre?...**

-**Sii!...-**

ladro mientras su estomago gruñia y se avergonzaba...

-**Bueno enseguida preparare la cena y te dare un poco...ponte comodo...eh?...-**dijo al ver a el perrito durmiendo en el sofa...-**Ejejeje...**

* * *

Alli estaba...Yoichi mirando sin gracia alguna la comida en un sucio plato frente a el...una vomitada con nombre ``_whiskas_´´...``_Whiskas!...NO SOY UN GATO!_´´ penso enfadado...dirigio una mirada a el peli-naranjo que comia una rica lasaña en el sofa mirando la tv...oviamente sacandole envidia...Ichiban se percato de la mirada y...

-**Que pasa perrito?...no te gusta la comida?...**

-**Esto es una basofia!...-**grito ladrando oviamente señalando con su pata el plato...

-**Es lo unico que tenia en la cosina...y que yo sepa a los perros no les gusta la lazaña asique HEY!...-**grito al darse cuenta de que Yoichi se havia subido a el sillon y comia de su plato...-**Era mi porcion...porque te comiste mi porcion...porque!...-**pregunto enojado siendo ignorado olimpicamente por el perrito amarillo...en 5 segundos el plato quedo completamente limpio y Yoichi con un estornudo se acosto sobre el estomago de su Capitan...-**Y ahora?...**

-**A callate...te quiero dar un hijo y me alimentas mal...malvado...**-susurraba ladrando Yoichi con los ojos cerrados ya casi dormido...

-**Tragon deveria llamarte perrito...-**susurro acariciando la cabeza de Yoichi mientras el movia la cola feliz...

-**AHHH!...-**gritaba Minamisawa que en estos momentos estaba en su casita...con Kurama dog mordiendolo en el tracero...-**SUELTAME!...-**gritaba moviendo el tracero de un lado a otro...bailando merengue basicamente...en un movimiento brusco Kurama salio volando por los aires aterrizando en un piso recien encerado y como en las caricaturas fue dando vueltas por el piso camino a alguna esquina de la habitacion...que tierno...

-**Ahhh deten esto!...-**ladraba Kurama mareado chocando con una pared con los ojos en espiral...Minamisawa suspiro y fue a tomar a su nuevo ``_perro_´´ y lo dejo en su cama...-**Algun dia me las...pagaras Minamisawa...-**dijo aun mareado...

-**Te han dicho que eres muy raro perrito?...ahh...se esta haciendo tarde asique...-**con esas palabras empeso poco a poco a bajarse los pantalones y...

-**AHHH! TAPATE PERVERTIDO!...-**ladro Kurama tapando su cara con sus patas mientras el peli-violeta se detenia...

-**Espero que cuando este durmiendo no ladres perri...como te puedo llamar?...mmm...-**se sento solo con boxers al lado de un perro de cabello azul sonrrojado y le empeso a acariciar el pelaje...-**Mmm Tiburon?...-**ante ese nombre el ego de Kurama subio por las nubes...-**JA...si...un perro de unos 3 kilos Tiburon si claro jaja AUCH!...-**grito al sentir que su dedo era cruelmente mordido...enojado saco su dedo de la cabidad...bucal...de Kurama y lo miro enojado...-**Tiburoncin te queda perfecto perro...**

* * *

-**Hmp...**

**-Mmmm...**

**-Mmmm...**

**-Mmmm...**

**-Wafht?...-**pregunto Miyabino dog a Yukimura que lo miraba desde hace un largo tiempo...ambos estaban en la habitacion de el...humano...y se miraban fijamente desde hace un buen rato...

-**Te pareces mucho a alguien que conosco perrito...-**dijo acariciandole la cabeza dandole en la boca un pedaso de carne...

-**Alguien lindo?...-**pregunto aunque en su idioma solo eran ladridos reciviendo con gusto la carne...

-**Es un chico de mi salon...se traslado el mismo dia que yo...es muy tierno...-**dijo sonriendo mientras Miyabino tenia el ego por el wasabi por alli...

-**Si soy lindo gracias Yukimura...-**dijo con su patita en su...mejilla wn?...

-**Bien...se esta haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que ir a la escuela asique nos daremos un baño y a dormir...-**dijo levantandose de la cama y tomando en brazos a el perrito...

-**Si a bañarnos...espera...QUE?!...NO!...-**ladraba tratando de soltarse de los brazos de el peliazul...-**No mates mi inocencia por favor! quiero enamorarme virgen y contar anecdotas de amor!...-**fue lo ultimo que grito antes de entrar a el baño junto a Yukimura...pobre xD...

-**...ser un perro es un asco ACHU!...-**ladraba Kirino enojado...porque?...estaba afuera...AFUERA!...de la casa de Shindou con una correa en el cuello y durmiendo en una mugrosa casa que decia ``_Glorifacio_´´ ...GLORIFACIO WN!...echo un par de maldiciones mas cuando derrepente se larga a llover...-**. . . .ser un perro es un asco...DEJENME ENTRAR!...-**gritaba en idioma perro el perrito rosa (que comun xD)...

-**CALLEN A ESE PERRO!...-**grito un vecino de el peli-gris lanzandole un zapato que por poco le da en la cabeza...

-**SALVAJE!...**-ladro enojado mirando el zapato...-**Malditos instintos perrunos...-**maldijo mientras mordia sin piedad el zapato que ni buen sabor tenia...y hubiera seguido asi si una mano no le toca la cabeza...-**No lo toques! es mio! este zapato es mio!...-**grito dispuesto a morder a...-**Shindou?...**

-Hay Glorifacio lo siento por dejarte aqui afuera...solo te iva a dejar un rato para poder ducharme pero se me olvido que estabas aqui jeje...-

dijo mientras que Kirino lo mataba con la mirada...-**Bueno vamos a dentro para secarte y dormir...**

-_5 minutos despues_-

-**Wau perrito tienes el pelaje muy suave...-**dijo asombrado el peli-gris secando a ``Glorifacio´´ con una toballa...

-**Gracias...-**ladro feliz Kirino pensando ``_Ser un perro es genial!_´´...

-**Ultima vez perro quedate a dormir alli!...-**grito Hakuryuu bien tapado en su camita señalando una cama improvisada con diario teniendo una lucha de miradas con Shuu dog...-**Y no subas a mi cama entendido?...-**dijo acostandose de nuevo cerrando sus ojos para abrirlos el dia de mañana pero sintio como de el otro lado de la almoada habia un peso extra...se volteo y encontro a Shuu durmiendo en bolita placidamente...-**No me quieres hacer caso no?...no se porque me recuerdas a Shuu...-**dijo mirando ya mas calmado a el perrito...-**ESO ES!...-**grito derrepente despertando de golpe a Shuu callendo a el suelo...

-**Que paso!...-**ladro Shuu mirando a el de cabello bi-color que le sonreia raro...-**Que paso?...**

**-Te regalare a Shuu!...-**dijo levantandose de su cama tomando a el perrito en brazos y dejandolo en la cama...fue a un mueble y sacouna cinta roja y la emvolvio alrededor de el cuello de Shuu formando un lazo...-**El siempre a querido un perro...**

-**Si...siempre quise un perro...NO SER UN PERRO!...**-ladro enojado tratando de sacarse la cinta de el cuello...

-**Shuu me amara por esto...-**dijo empujando a su perrito a un lado de la cama y acostandose de nuevo...-**Buenas noches...perro...-**dijo cerrando sus ojos para ir a el mundo de los sueños...

-**Sii...cualquier logica...REGALARME A MI MISMO!**

-**Callate perro!**

* * *

Lo siento por no poner la conti aqui...esque siempre me olvido que tengo cuenta en fanfiction...y mas un fic...soy como Lysandro de...ehem...ojala les gustara xD...


	3. Chapter 3

Y este...perro?: Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente...todo el mundo dormia...de mas que dormian porque a las 8:00 de la mañana todos estan botando saliba en la almoada...pero bueno...justo a esa hora un lindo peli-rosa abria sus ojos esperando despertar en su camita deceando que todo lo que vivio el dia pasado solo haya sido una pesadilla...pero que encontro?...a el...en forma humana...totalmente desnudo, acostado justo a el lado de su ``_amigo_´´ Shindou...

-**AHHHH!...-**grito despertando de golpe a Shindou...

-**Que pas...-**el peli-gris se callo al ver a el pelirrosa totalmente desnudo a su lado...-**K-Kirino...**

-Ehh...ahh!...-grito tapando con una almoada sus partes intimas que estaban a la vista...-**Deja de mirarme!...-**grito mirando la mirada de imvesil que en estos momentos tenia Shindou...

-**Ohh...te ves muy lindo Kirino...-**dijo abrazandolo repentinamente...

-**KYAA!...-**chillo asustado a punto de tener un patatus...

-**Que lindo sueño...aunque nunca has estado desnudo antes...-**le dijo al oido mientras el peli-rosa se sonrrojaba...

-**Como que sueñas conmigo?...quien te dio el permiso!...-**dijo tratando de soltarse de el peli-gris el cual empeso a besarle el cuello...-**SUELTAME!...**

-Ah...ahora estas mas fiero Kirino...que hay aqui?...-pregunto pervertidamente acercando su mano a el cojin que cubria...algo...a el peli-rosa el cual al ver eso tomo lo primero que encontro y lo estrello en la cabeza de Shindou...que era?...el Notebook wn...Shindou se desmayo inmediatamente y Kirino se levanto rapidamente y totalmente rojo...

-**L-l-lo mate!...b-bueno...se lo merecia!...ahora...ahora...-**tomo un pantalon y una playera de Shindou, se cambio y se fue de la casa...

* * *

Hikaru por otro lado...estaba durmiendo placidamente sobre Kariya el cual tenia un brazo rodeando su desnuda cintura...Hikaru empeso a abrir sus ojos...miro a Kariya y se sorprendio...pero inmediatamente penso que solo era un sueño suyo y feliz se acurruco en el pecho de el peliazul...pero tras unos segundos...recordo lo vivido el dia anterior y...no grito...solo puso su mejor cara de miedo...se sonrrojo hasta la punta de los pies y trato de levantarse sin despertar a Kariya...

-**Humm...Hika...-**susurro frunciendo el ceño y abrazando mas a el pequeño peliazul quien estaba que sufria un infarto multiple...tomo la mano que rodeaba su cintura con cuidado y la dejo a un lado levantandose lentamente...y despues!...se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo...

-**KYA!...-**grito tapandose su desnudes con sus manos mientras Kariya se frotaba un ojo con pereza...

-**Q-que..pa...so?...-**pregunto mientras asustado Hikaru se incaba a el lado de la cama y empezo a acariciar su cabeza y con voz española empeso a decir...

-**Esto es un sueño...estas soñando ahora...todo es una trampa de tu imaginacion...cierra los ojos y duerme...-**decia con ese tono imnotico que tienen los comerciales de media noche...Kariya poco a poco fue callendo en un proundo sueño y entonces Hikaru aprobecho...tomo algo de ropa que estaba esparcida por la habitacion y se fue de alli como alma que lleva el diablo...

-_Unas horas despues_-

-**Bueno chicos estos seran sus nuevos compañeros...-**dijo Endo presentando ante Raimon (los Ukes no estaban) a 6 chicos mientras los presentes no entendian ni que pasaba...-**Sus antiguos compañeros se fueron a un cruzero por...nnn...fa...fila...Na...Narnialand!...-**grito feliz mientras Kido a su lado se daba un face palm...-**Asique estos seran sus...**

-ENTRENADOR!...-gritaron 10 enojadas voces que pertenecian a el grupo Uke que miraba con rabia a Endo mientras se acercaban...Endo sudo frio y...

-**Oh chicos que bueno q-que llegaron jeje...larguense larguense...-**les susurraba a los ``_suplentes_´´ mientras ellos se ivan extrañados...-**Fiuu...pense que no llegarian jej...**

-**NO SE HAGA EL TONTO ENTRENADOR!...-**grito enojado Aoyama acusando a el entrenador quien retrocedia nervioso...

-**SABEMOS QUE NOS QUERIA REMPLAZAR CON ESOS CHICOS!...-**grito ahora Kurama señalando a los estudiantes que ya estaban lejos...

-**E-esque y-yo p-pense que no volverian a la n-normalidad jejeje...-**se escuso...

-**Tiene suerte de ser nuestro entrenador...o si no...-**susurraron mirando feo a el castaño quien se ocultaba atras de Kido...

-**Bueno chicos...Endo, Akio y yo estamos pensando como arreglar su ``_problema_´´ pero tiene que darnos tiempo mientras se quedaran con ya saben quienes y nosotros contactaremos a sus padres y tutores imventandoles algo...ahora...a entrenar...-**dijo Kido mientras todos le hacian caso sin reclamar...

-**Porque a mi no me hacen caso como a ti!...-**reclamo Endo...

-**Uno nace con ese poder Endo...tu no...**

* * *

-**Estupido entrenador como espera que entrene tranquilo cuando quien sabe cuando me comvertire denuevo en un perro...-**susurraba Aoyama praticando pases con Ichino quien lo veia raro desde hace un rato...

-**Aoyama...t-te pasa algo?...-**pregunto hacercandose a el peli-negro que seguia susurrando cosasenojado...

-**Ah?...no...es solo que me acorde de algo nada mas...seguimos?...-**pregunto sonrriendo haciendo que un pequeño sonrrojo apareciera en las mejillas de Ichino...

-**Ah bueno...pero...Aoyama yo...tu...desde hace tiempo que no salimos a pasear juntos o cosas asi y...te parece si vamos al parque a hablar...o algo?...-**pregunto rascadose la nuca mientras Aoyama se sonrrojaba...``_Es una cita o que?_´´...se pregunto interiormente feliz...-**Ya sabes...como amigos...-**...yunke de 20 kilos callo sobre la cabeza de Aoyama...un aura maligna lo rodeo y...

-**Pues no quiero ir contigo!...-**grito golpeandolo en el mounstruo que avita en su entrepierna haciendo que callera al suelo retorciendose...-**Ve con otro amigo quieres!...-**grito llendo a practicar pases con Amagi dejando a el pobre (y lindo) Ichino muriendo lentamente en el suelo...

* * *

-**Kido-san usted hara que volvamos a la normalidad verdad?...-**preguntaba un entuciasta Miyabino abrazando a un balon de soccer mirando a el de rastas...

-**Por supuesto Miyabino solo es cuestion de esperar nada mas...-**dijo acariciando la cabeza de Miyabino mientras que unos metros mas lejos dos ojos azules hervian en celos...

-**Jejeje usted puede hacer todo Kido-san...bueno...yo ire a seguir entrenando...-**dijo algo sonrrojado corriendo hacia la cancha de futbol...

-**Que tierno niño...-**dijo al aire Kido...

-**Ts ts tss...wn infiel...infiel...-**susurraba Endo mientras Kido lo miraba enojado...-**Espera a que le cuente de esto a Fudou ujuju...-**dijo sacando su celular ultimo modelo con wi-fi...-**AHH! NO TENGO BATERIA!...**

-Baka...

Bueno volviendo con Miyabino...el tierno niño fue a practicar pases con Shinsuke pero...

-**Eh...Miyabino...-**llamo una voz que no le quito los ojos de encima en los ultimos 10 minutos de regalonear con Kido...un sonrrojo inmenso imvadio sus mejillas y se volteo a ver a el que lo llamaba encontrandose con Yukimura...-**Te gustaria practicar tiros conmigo?...-**pregunto a el ex-portero de Teikoku quien no lo miraba a la cara...-**Pasa algo?...-**pregunto acercandose a el peli-gris...Miyabino lo miro solo un poco...lo suficiente como para que la imagen de el y Yukimura en una tina desnudo vinieran a su mente y humo saliera de sus orejas mientars sufria una mutacion comvirtiendose en un tomate...

-**T-T-T-TENGO QUE I-IRME!...-**grito soltando el balon de futbol y corriendo hacia los camerinos dejando a Yukimura alli sorprendido pero algo triste...

-**Tonto tonto Yukimura!...pero...que hice?...-**se preguntaba...ojojo si supiera *_1313_*

* * *

Despues de un rato de entrenar sin descanso algunos chicos fueron por una botella de agua a la banca...y justo en esos momentos unas chicas estaban a unos metros gritando ``_Furetsu-sama_´´ con unos carteles y unos regalos...todas unas fan-girl...

-**Eh...c-creo que te hablan a ti Furetsu...-**dijo Endo mirando a las chicas que señalaban a el peli-naranjo y chillaban como locas...

-**B-bueno...seria grosero no ir...-**dijo como todo un caballero empesando a caminar hacia las chicas mientras un peliazul no le quitaba los ojos de encima...llego donde sus fan-girls y empezo a habalr con ellas mientras todos en la banca tenian una enorme gotita resbalando por su nuca exepto uno que queria ir y alejarlo de esas...niñas...luego de uno o dos minutos Furetsu volvio cargando varios chocolates y unos cuantos peluches...-**Esas chicas fueron muy amables miren lo que me dieron...-**dijo llegando con el equipo...Endo sonrrio orgulloso y paso un brazo por los hombros de el niño delineador...

-**Ahh...me recuerda a mi cuando tenia su edad...todo un rompe corazones...-**dijo sonrriendo y un brillo aparecia en sus dientes mientras todos lo veian raro...

-**Nadie te pescaba Endo...-**dijo Kido pero Endo seguia feliz...

-**Pero Ichi-chan me hizo caso...y con eso me vasta!...-**grito abrazandose a si mismo con corazones al rededor mientras todos daban un paso atras...

-**Bueno...quieren uno? no creo poder comerme todos yo solo...-**ofrecio mi lindo Furetsu mientras le daba a todos un poco de chocolate...

-**Deseguro no saben bien...-**dijo enojado Yuuichi pero disimulandolo...Furetsu le dio un chocolate...el lo miro desconfiado pero se lo comio...

-**Como esta?...-**pregunto el peli-naranjo...Yuuichi lo medito unos segundos...y se fue de alli enojado a seguir practicando dejando a Furetsu intrigado...

* * *

-**Ven a mi casa, ven a mi casa, ven a mi casa, ven a mi casa...-**mendigaba Minamisawa molestando todo el entrenamiento a Kurama quien estaba que lo golpeaba...por decima vez en el dia...sumando como lo trato en su forma perro y como lo molestaba ahora...estaba que se volvia un Vegeta wn...

-**PUEDES DEJAR DE MOLESTARME!...-**le grito amenasandolo con un balon...Minamisawa solo rio...

-**Como puedes decir que te molesto si solo intento imvitarte a mi casa...**

-Pues no quiero y ya vete...-dijo volteandose entrenando tiros...estaba a punto de patear el balon cuando...

-**Kurama...-**balon vuela a 360º hacia la nada...

-**QUE!?...**

-Quieres ir a toamr una malteada despues?...-pregunto riendose de el enojo de el peli-celeste...Kurama penso que si aceptaba dejaria de molestarlo pero...recordo que podia ser que se transformara en un perro de nuevo asique...

-**No puedo...**

-Porque no?...asi podrias jugar con mi nuevo perro y...ambos sabemos cuanto te gustan los animales...-dijo haciendo un perfecto ``_1313_´´ haciendo sonrrojar a Kurama...

-**Por eso mismo no ire!...-**grito llendose a entrenar a otro lado...

-**Fue algo que dije?**

* * *

Por otro lado estaba Shuu quien estaba que se dormia parado...porque?...la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien por tener a Hakuryuu durmiendo a su lado no lo dejaba tranquilo...en especial cuando el peli-blaco tenia una ``_pesadilla_´´ diciendo cosas como ``_Un poco mas_´´ o ``_Estoy llegando_´´ o tal vez ``_Que estrecho_´´...se imaginan que pudo estar soñando?...yo no xD soy muy inocente ◕ ◡ ◕...cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido denuevo...

-**Oye Shuu...-**lo llamo Hakuryuu...de un momento a otro el sueño se esfumo de el y miro sonriente a el de cabello bi-color...

-**Que pasa Haku-san?...**

-Bueno...quisieras ir a mi casa despues de el entrenamiento?...te tengo una sorpresa...-dijo sonriendole como solo el sabe sacandole un sonrrojo a el menor...

-**C-claro...porqu...-**antes de poder terminar la frase recordo lo que vivio la noche anterior...``_A claro...la sorpesa...SOY YO MISMO ***_´´...-**Pues no quiero ir!...**

-P-porque?

-Porque eres un muy mal dueño Haku-san deverias sentirte avergonzado, quien sabe que podria ser el pobre perrito y lo maltratas, y crees que con una tonta sorpresa lo remediaras? pues no!...deves tratar mejor a los animales!...-dijo dandole una pequeña bofetada a Haku se quedo en blanco pensando...``_Que mierd* fue eso!_´´

* * *

Ichiban...que dire de el...el peli-naranjo estubo todo el entrenamiento incomodo y nervioso...porque?...por la simple razon de que un rubio chico llamado Yoichi estubo mirandolo feo todo el dia...cuando el entrenador Endo dio fin a el entrenamiento y todos se cambiaron Ichiban fue a alcanzara el rubio y le pregunto...

-**Oye Yoichi...a ti te pasa algo?...-**pregunto caminando a su lado pero el rubio nisiquiera le hablaba...-**Yoichi?...-**siguio llamandolo pero el rubio ni le hacia caso...-**Yoichi que te pasa!...-**dijo enojado tomanto la muñeca de el oji-azul pero este se solto enseguida...

-**No me toques Capitan!...no quiero hablar contigo!...-**le grito en toda la cara...

-**Y se puede saber porque?!...**

-Y mas encima preguntas...eres un sinico!

-Pero se puede saber que rayos te hice?!

-Pues deverias saberlo no?!

-Oi pareces mi esposa!

-No me cambies de sexo Ichiban o te juro que te ira mal!

-O si claro como si nunca antes te hubieran confundido con una chica...

COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO!

-TU EMPESASTE! AHORA DIME QUE RAYOS TE PASA!

-ERES UN INSENSIBLE!...-grito marchandose de alli ``_llorando_´´ dejando a Ichiban echo piedra...los Semes miraban a el pobre Ichiban con pena y los Ukes con odio y los que no tenian sufijo aparente...ni lo pescaban...

-**Alguien me puede explicar que paso?!...-**grito enojado tomando su bolso y largandose de alli para su casa...por otro lado se encontraba Tenma que estaba deprimido hasta el fondo...

-**Tenma...te pasa algo?...-**pregunto su compañero perruno Furetsu hacercandose a el...

-**Esque...me siento muy mal...estube ignorando a Tsurugi todo el entrenamiento y...y...no se porque...**

-Tal vez te dio verguenza...a casi todos le paso lo mismo...no todos los dias te comviertes en perro y te quedas al cuidado de el chico que te gusta no?...-pregunto sonriendo mientras Tenma se sonrrojaba...

-**A-a-a mi no me gusta T-Tsurugi!...-**dijo alterado engando freneticamente con las manos...-**Solo..me senti mal por haverlo ignorado...-**dijo deprimiendose de nuevo...Furetsu no lo penso dos veces y le dio un abrazo a Tenma consolandolo...y activando el sensor ``_Tengo celos_´´ de los hermanos Tsurugi...-**Bueno...sera mejor irnos...despues de todo...tenemos que irnos a la misma casa no?...**

-S-si...

* * *

Una hora por ahy despues de la salida...todos los Ukes se habian comvertido ya en perros...y uno en especial...se sentia como un peluche literalmente...

-**No es divertido esto Fransisco?...-**preguntaba un feliz Hamano con una caña de pescar en la mano pescando en esa cosa rara donde pesca en el anime...acompañado de Hayami dog el cual estaba sentado a su lado sosteniendo una caña de pescar...

-**Wau?..WAUU?!...-**traductor google...``_Enserio Hamano? ENSERIO!?_´´...dijo el perrito con lentes mirando a el moreno...

-**Enserio perrito...bueno...la face uno de mi plan maestro esta completa...enseñar a pescar a un perro!...solo faltan 5 mas...bueno...pero...seria mucho mas divertido si Hayami hubiera venido con nosotros...-**dijo soltando un pesado suspiro...-**No es lo mismo sin el...**

-W-waau?...- ``_D-de verdad?_´´ pregunto sonrrojado el perrito mirando a Hamano...

-**See...lo extraño...bueno...dejemonos de cosas trsites y...A PESCAR!...-**grito tomando a Fransisco Javier y lanzandolo hacia el agua...

-**WAU?!...-**fue lo ultimo que ladro Hayami dog antes de caer a el agua mientras Hamano sonrreia...

-**Ahora con el osico tienes que pescar uno!...con el osico!...-**animaba el pli-negro mientras el perrito lo miraba raro...

**-Si claro...con el osi...AUCH!...-**grito al sentir que su colita era cruelmente mordida...con rapides nado hasta donde estaba el humano y salto a sus brazos mientras miraba su cola...

-**Oh! si que eres un buen pescador Fransisco Javier atrapaste a uno grande!...-**decia tomando a un pez como piraña que colgaba de la cola de Hayami...empeso a tirar de el pez ya que no dejaba de morder la cola de el perrito hasta que los separo llevandose unos cuantos pelos con el...

-**WAU!**

-Lo siento...

* * *

Por otro lado los hermanos Tsurugi ya havian llegado a su casa con el menor de ellos pateando la perra...no se preocupen no pateo a Tenma es un decir!...porque?!...simple...

-**Kyousuke deverias calmarte...-**decia un nervioso Yuuichi mirando a su hermano para despues tomar a su reciente perrito en brazos el cual junto con ``_Petruchi_´´ los esperaban en la entrada...

-**No me da la gana calmarme!...-**grito dirigiendose a su habitacion seguido por Tenma dog...

-**Ahh...estubo asi todo el camino...todo porque Tenma-kun lo estubo ignorando y esquibando en el entrenamiento jeje...aunque...-**dijo cambiando su cara tranquila frunciendo el ceño...-**Yo preferiria que me ignorara un dia a que unas chicas lo estubieran acosando todo el dia...-**dijo enojado pero disimulando...algo...mientras Furetsu dog pensaba...``_A Yuuichi le gustara alguien?_´´...pobre ingenuo!...lo amo! xDD

-_En la habitacion de Kyousuke_-

Tsurugi estaba acostado en su cama con el perrito tenma acostado en su estomago mirandolo intrigado...

-**Wafth?...-**preguto el perrito como un ``_Que te pasa?_´´...

-**No molestes perro o te pateo!...-**amenazo mirando Petruchi quien se tapo la carita con sus patas asustado...-**Ahh...es ese Tenma...estubo ignorandome todo el dia en el entrenamiento puedes creerlo?...-**pregunto un poco mas calmado...Tenma dejo de ``_esconderse_´´ y miro a el peliazul...-**No soporto que me ignore...-**dijo mientras Tenma dog se sonrrojaba un poco...-**D-digo no soporto que nadie me i-ignore...eso era si...**

-**Yo no queria ignorarte Tsurugi es solo que...ni si quiera yo se porque lo hice...-**dijo deprimido Tenma aunque ya saben que en español solo sonaba ``_Wafth, wa wau wa wafh wafth..._´´...

-**Eh?...vamos Petruchi no es tu culpa...-**dijo acariciando el pelaje de su perrito...-**Todo es culpa de Tenma!...-**. . . . que consuelo xD...-**Ahora vamos para que comas algo o si no Yuuichi me regañara con eso de ser mal dueño...-**dijo levantandose de la cama y abriendo la puerta...-**Pero vamos perro!...-**grito mientras Tenma rapidamente seguia a su dueño...ahh...la buena amistad de el hombre con su perro...eso es imborrable...``_Pero ni creas que esto se quedara asi Tenma...nadie me ignora asi y se sal con la suya_´´...


End file.
